


The UA Volleyball Camp

by claire_bokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Volleyball, someone please save tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_bokuto/pseuds/claire_bokuto
Summary: "To whoever happens to read this, congratulations! You probably play volleyball, with a quirk that makes your skills better, in one way or another. But, there's always room for improvement! And that's why U.A's volleyball training camp is here to help you use the quirks you were gifted with.If you join us, contact us at [insert our email address]Camp at [insert our address]We sincerely thank you for your time, and we hope to see you there!-Jirou Kyouka"Mr. Aizawa has forced Class 1-A to hold a volleyball quirk camp this summer. Expecting grade school kids to show up, the students wait excitedly; but everything changes when all they see is tall, loud, muscular high school students...{a/n this story is dedicated to our middle school language arts teacher who would definitely not want us to be dedicating this to her. it is thanks to her that we could even think of the idea of writing stories to get fanfic clout. her fav character was kenma btw}
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	1. Arrival

"To whoever happens to read this, congratulations! You probably play volleyball, with a quirk that makes your skills better, in one way or another. But, there's always room for improvement! And that's why U.A's volleyball training camp is here to help you use the quirks you were gifted with and enhance their abilities, with quirk-training, along with other activities such as art, horseback riding, a place near the ocean to take a swim, and more. There are five cabins (names to be determined by the cabin), with two counselors per cabin.

If you join us, contact us at [insert our email address]

Camp at [insert our address]

We sincerely thank you for your time, and we hope to see you there!

-Jirou"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uraraka, does this document sound professional?" Jirou Kyoka asked, passing her laptop over to Uraraka Ochaco to proofread.

"Uh, what's this for?" Uraraka said after skimming over the screen. Jirou groaned.

"It says it right at the bottom! It's to attract more campers and...stuff. We were supposed to have this done a long time ago " Jirou responded, jumping out of her bunk to stretch her legs. "I feel like.. ugh. Do we really have to do a volleyball quirk camp? None of us can play volleyball. Deku would smash the ball into the earth's core and Mina would melt it before we could get it over the net."

Momo Yaoyorozu rolled her eyes. "I know. But Mr. Aizawa said we have to do something 'productive' and 'normal' this summer."

"I know, but class 1-B gets to do a baseball camp. I heard from that a-hole Monoma that they have Seido High AND Inashiro Industrial at their camp; they've both won Koshien and are nationally famous. But no, we get stuck with volleyball playing boys." Jirou complained, pacing around the large room. "Volleyball is just sort of lame, y'know? No offense to them, but, y'know-"

"Jirou," Uraraka cut in, before she could go on a 20 minute long ramble. "We get it. We're just as annoyed as you are right now, but it's for a grade for next year. We have to at least act like we're excited." Jirou grumbled, but finally accepted that their summer would be spent taking care of a bunch of sweaty little boys; it's not like they'd possibly get any guy over the age of 10 to sign up for volleyball.

Momo smiled. "Yeah, and look on the bright side. At least we get to spend the break together, and with the rest of 1-A." Her smile suddenly turned into a smirk. "Maybe you can become even closer to Deku, eh, Urakara?"

Uraraka's face turned bright red, causing the other two to laugh. Frantically Urakara looked at the both of them, racking her brain for a comeback. "Well... maybe you'll get close to Denki, eh, Jirou?"

"Don't bring him into this." Jirou retorted cooly, and that conversation was ended.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Jirou? Momo?" Iida Tenya called out, walking up the hill to where the cabins started, his luggage following behind him. Walking behind him were two others, Midoriya Izuku and Todoroki Shouto.

"Iida!" They turned to where the voice was coming from, seeing Momo come out of her cabin, Uraraka and Jirou following behind. "Oh, good, Deku and Todoroki are with you."

Iida gave a stiff nod. "And Kirishima, Bakugou, and Denki were close behind us."

As if on queue, a loud bang could be heard from behind them, signalling somebody's arrival. With the loud and rather destructive noise, they could only assume it was the three Iida had just mentioned.

"THIS PLACE IS EVEN MORE OF A FLAMING PILE OF GARBAGE THAN I COULD'VE IMAGINED," An angry voice yelled, floating from the direction of the bang.

"This is nature, Bakugou." Another voice called reproachfully after. Jirou rolled her eyes, calling back to the two- well, three if you count the dude charging his phone with his mouth.

"Oi, just shut up and get up here already," she yelled. "We don't have all day!"

The three spiky haired boys emerged from the forest.

"Hey, guys!" Denki called as he walked over with Kirishima and Bakugou. "Sorry about that; I think Bakugou may have started a small forest fire." Iida, picking up Todoroki, ran into the trees to put it out.

Deku sighed, looking over to Bakugou. "Kacchan, we have a whole summer here, you can't be starting forest fires every day."

Bakugou scoffed, jabbing a finger in Deku's direction. "Shut it, you damn nerd! It wasn't even my fault!"

"A branch hit you in the face and you blasted it, after telling it to 'die,'" Kirishima reminded him. Once again, Bakugou scoffed, crossing his arms. Uraraka covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing, causing the angry-pomeranian look alike to glare at her.

For the next couple of hours, the rest of the members of class 1-A who had been recruited for this wonderful summer adventure arrived: Mina, Hagakure, Sero, and Ojiro.

Once they had all arrived, they got in their huddle, Jirou with a clipboard in hand.

"Okay," Jirou started. "I'm gonna tell everybody their counselor-buddy, if Mr. Aizawa didn't tell you earlier." Everybody nodded, and she started listing them off.

"Deku and Denki, you're in cabin one, near the ocean. You can take your suitcases and stuff there as soon as I say your name; there will be a list of the campers in your cabin taped to the back of the doors." Denki and Deku nodded, grabbing their stuff and starting towards their cabin.

"Bakugou and Kirishima, cabin two. Mina and Hagakure, cabin three. Ojiro and Sero, cabin four, and Todoroki and Iida, cabin five." She looked up from the clipboard; everybody but her, Momo and Uraraka had left for their cabins.had left for their cabins.

"Hey, Midoriya, this is pretty nice, huh? I'm glad we're counselors together." Denki said happily as they began unpacking the few clothes and supplies they had brought.

Deku laughed. "Why, cause I can actually get stuff done?" He asked, half sarcastic, half knowing it was somewhat true. "Hey Denki, read off the list of camper names. I'm curious."

"Okay, let's see-" Denki got the paper from the back of the door, "'Kenma Kozume, Ennoshita Chikara, Sugawara Kōshi, Daichi Sawamura, and Hinata Shouyou.' Hey, that one has the same first name as Todoroki!"

"Nuh-uh," Deku shook his head. "Todoroki's name is Shouto, it's different," Denki let out a small 'oh' before shrugging and reading over the papers again.

"Well, it sounds like a lot more kids than expected signed up. I thought we'd get two tops. They sound like nice kids, though; I wonder what their quirks are. How old are they? Does it say?"

"Nope; just their names and emergency contact info. They sound like they'll be pretty easy to manage, though." They nodded to each other in agreement.

Minutes later, everyone in the camp was covering their ears as a high frequency screech amplified from Jirou's cabin.

"She's really going to need to learn how to get that under control if she wants to use that when the campers are here..." Denki laughed.

After a couple of seconds of struggle, Jirou's voice rang out: "Class 1-A, the campers will be arriving bright and early tomorrow morning. Please be sure your cabins are in top shape in order to give the best first impression possible!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class 1-A stood in a crowd at the top of the driveway that led to the cabins. All were excited (except Bakugou, but that was to be expected) to meet the little kids they'd be playing volleyball with for the next few weeks. The first car came up the drive. Jirou cleared her voice in anticipation, to greet the parents that were gonna entrust their kid to be with them for the next four weeks. I guess they should be able to be trustworthy if they were becoming heroes, though.

Three figures sat in the car. The first person stepped out, standing at about 6'1, from Jirou's guess, roughly an entire foot taller than herself. She narrowed her eyes; he looked a little young to be a parent. But, she couldn't judge other people's life choices, especially since she was running a summer camp for kids that wanted to play volleyball. But, surprisingly, when the two other figures stepped out of the car, they looked about the same age as the first..

"Um, excuse me, sir? I believe you have the wrong locati-"

The man (who was really a teenage boy), ignoring her, spread out his arms, a grin traveling across his face.

"HEY, HEY, HEYYYY!!!!!!!"


	2. Chaotic Introductions

Class 1A stared in disbelief. These six foot tall men, who looked to be third years, or maybe even older, actually played volleyball? And signed up for their little camp? Why? Staring at the three, Jirou took mental notes on them.

Standing at the front was the loud, 6'1 dude with white and black hair, shaped like two horns. Weird hairstyle, especially for someone with a sports quirk, but she really wasn't in the position to judge that. Especially with all her classmates. Actually, compared to them, the volleyball boys looked normal. Just weirdly tall.

On his left was a man around the horn-head's height, but his hair added to his height. It looked to be stuck in a permanent bed head, sticking straight up, and falling over his left eye. Despite the bed head, he looked like he hadn't slept in around 72 hours. Jirou knew the look. He had an exhausted kind of handsome look about him, Jirou specifically noted.

And finally, on horn-hair's right was a shorter (but not short by any means) boy. He only seemed to be shorter by an inch or two, but bed-heads and horn-hair's height seemed to be increased by their wack as fuck hair. Unlike the other two, this one seemed to actually care about his hair, but he still looked like he hadn't slept in a while. However, at least in the opinion of the girls present, he was pretty cute. Jirou heard Mina tell Uraraka that he could crush her with his thighs and she'd say thanks. But, she didn't care. This was serious business, not giddy-love stuff.

"Oi..." Kirishima murmured to Jirou. "They definitely seem older than us. Will this be okay?"

Jirou looked to Kirishima and nodded. "We'll be fine." Were they, though? Taking a deep breath, Jirou stepped forward, and flipped to the page of her clipboard with all the names of the campers. "Hi there, is it just you three-?" She was rudely cut off by bed-head.

"Three?" His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked around, the other two following his gaze. "Damnit, where's Kenma?"  
The shortest of the three pointed to the car. "Probably still in the car."

Bed-head stormed to the car and swung open the back door. There, curled up in a ball, playing some game on a Nintendo Switch, was a boy much smaller than the other three. While Jirou couldn't tell his height from one glance alone, she could tell he was both shorter and much less enthusiastic about being there. But, she couldn't really blame him. She was not the happiest to be spending her summer like this.

As the two handsome and tired looking boys tried to pry the small one out of the car, the horned one turned to them with a massive grin.

"This is it, right? The U.A. Volleyball Camp?"

Jirou slowly nodded. "Y- yeah. It is."

"Oh, awesome! We were worried if it really existed or not, since we didn't see any advertising until a couple of days ago." Jirou shot a glare toward Uraraka. "I'm glad we signed up in time!" He observed the students present. "U.A. is, like, the bigshot hero school, isn't it?"

Jirou nodded, and Denki called out from the back. "Hell yeah it is! And we're the main-hero-course's sudents!"

Horn-hair laughed. "Great! Let's see if your spikes can beat someone from the top 5 aces of Japan!" He called back lightheartedly.

Having dislodged the gamer, the three others stood next to their friend. Mina's probably new crush patted him on the shoulder

"Still not the top 3." Horn-hair looked both offended and hurt. Ignoring his friend's reaction, he coolly observed the U.A. students, a little suspicious. "Are you also attending the camp? As campers? You seem quite young."

Blushing, Jirou shook her head. "Actually, we were assigned to run this camp. We're the counselors. I know we look young, but we're responsible."

She heard Denki cough and mutter "Well, that's embarrassing- '' under his breath, and Uraraka elbowed him, as if to say 'let Jirou do the talking.'

"Plus, it will be beneficial to our hero training to be able to work with citizens of any age. Anyways- uhm- can I have your names?" Jirou continued.

Bed-head narrowed his eyes, but nodded, and elbowed the shortest to start. He paused and looked up to bed-head, eyes narrowing. Bed-head motioned for him to start talking, which was answered with a shake of the head. Bed-head sighed, then looked to the U.A kids again.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, and he's-" Kuroo pointed to the gamer, who was back on his Switch. "-Kenma Kozume, from Nekoma High School. One of the powerhouses of Tokyo." He added the last part with a smirk. Jirou nodded and highlighted their names on her clipboard.

Pretty-boy spoke next. "My name is Akaashi Keiji, and the loud one is Bokuto Koutarou. We're both from Fukurodani-"   
"WHICH IS BETTER THAN NEKOMA!" Bokuto exclaimed loudly.

"Bokuto-san, please do not cut me off." Akaashi instructed tiredly.

"What are they, a husband and wife?" Hagakure giggled to Mina, who grumbled. It was too early for her future husband to be swept off his feet by an owl lookalike.

Jirou, flipping through the pages on her clipboard, found their names and had them sign in. "Thank you. Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, it looks like you three are all in the same cabin. Iida, Todoroki, they'll be with you. Come introduce yourselves."   
Iida didn't need to be told. Enthusiastically holding out a stiff hand, he stood in front of Jirou. Being just a few inches shorter, he wasn't very intimidated by the volleyball boy's big, muscular bodies. Bokuto took the hand with equal enthusiasm, and their handshake looked like it could crush bones if it ever came to it.

"IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU ALL. I AM IIDA TENYA." He shouted. Kuroo raised his eyebrows at this display of eagerness.

Todoroki, on the other hand, stood back a bit, silently wishing he had gotten the quiet gamer; Kenma was his name, right? Todoroki felt much more connected with him.

"Hello; I'm Todoroki Shoto. Nice to meet you." He calmly introduced himself. Akaashi smiled at him. Well, Akaashi didn't seem too bad; maybe Todoroki would be okay.

Kuroo looked to Todoroki. "Is it just us three, or is there somebody else in the cabin?" Todoroki looked at Iida, who quickly pulled out the paper and the list of their campers.

"We have two more!" Iida exclaimed. "Tsukishima Kei, from Karasuno and Futakuchi from Dateko."

Todoroki's looked to Iida. "Should we wait for them, or should we just come back for them later?"

"Karasuno's Tsukki?" Kuroo snickered. "I vote we leave him in the woods."

Bokuto seemed to be very, VERY hurt by this remark. "You can't do that to our Tsukki! What if he gets lost?!"

Akaashi sighed. "He's not ours, Bokuto-san."

"Oh. :(."

Akaashi looked mildly concerned. "How... How did you say the sad emoticon out loud?"

Iida and Todoroki looked at each other, also concerned. This might be more challenging than they originally thought.

"If you all think it is alright to let them catch up to us, then I guess we can head on up?" Todoroki suggested with a small shrug. Bokuto looked very dejected, but followed the group up the mountain.

Jirou looked at her campers list. It seemed they had missed a camper in Iida and Todoroki's cabin. Oh well, one more wouldn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the intros of the gym 3 gang (plus kenma, minus tsukki)! as well as more intros for the 1A group. the rest of nekoma and fukurodani will have their introductions later, so hang tight for that. thanks for reading!


	3. Crow's Landing

There was an awkward silence for a while as the rest of 1A and Kenma sat there, with the occasional attempt at a joke from Denki that nobody asked for or laughed at. Right as Jirou was gonna start a conversation about something controversial like Trump or the death penalty, a large white van pulled up that looked to hold around half her class size. Jirou thought that this was very suspicious as she saw a man with a lit cigarette and bleached hair sitting in the driver's seat roll down the window. She whispered to Momo, "get the safety gun, I think there's a kidnapper." Kirishima and Denki heard this and moved in front of the girls to protect them because they are simps. Then, the back door slowly slid open, and about twelve boys all tumbled out of da car. They were wearing volleyball team jackets, which read "Karasuno," much to Jirou's relief.

The driver and another dude stepped out of the drivers and passengers; the driver took the cigarette out of mouth, dropped it under his shoe and ground it with his heel before bowing toward Jirou and the other girls.

"I assume you're in charge of this camp, so, thank you very much for looking after my players and I'm sorry in advance if they do anything extremely stupid."

"Ukai-san, don't make them scared." The other man said with an apologetic smile and a little laugh. He was short, and had curly hair and glasses. "My name is Takeda-san. I am the volleyball advisor at Karasuno, and this," he pointed to the driver. "Is Ukai-san, their coach." The man named Ukai bowed again, looking nervously at the group of rambunctious boys a few feet away from him. One especially short boy and one almost bald boy were on the verge of sneaking off into the woods before Ukai yelled at them.

"Does anyone else think he's kind of scary...?" Mina whispered. Uraraka nodded. Ukai's earrings, bleached hair, and apparent nicotine addiction painted him as a scary picture, but he really didn't seem too threatening, especially with that nice teacher next to him.

Takeda turned to the group of da boys, who seemed on the verge of what looked like attemped murder. "Please bow and thank these kind students." All the boys immediately turned toward the group of counselors, bowed and chanted "onegaishimasu!" in unison; all except for the tall blonde with glasses, who just stood there, staring at the group of 1A students. Jirou, out of the corner of her eye, could see Midoriya shrink under the gaze of the tall blonde.

Another tall, but not quite as tall boy, with dark hair and freckles shoved the tall blonde a bit. "C'mon, Tsukki, bow."

The boy named Tsukki simply continued to look straight forward and muttered "Urusai, Yamaguchi." So this was Tsukishima, huh? Jirou noted. Iida and Todoroki were going to have fun. The boy named Yamaguchi just laughed and said "gomen, Tsukki."

The teacher and coach bowed and took their leave. Ukai smiled after he climbed back into the car, rolled down the window again, and called "Good luck!" before driving away. They noticed Takeda hitting Ukai's arm before they were out of view.

"SHOYO!" a sudden voice caused all of the counselors to jump. It was Kenma, the gamer boy, who they had completely forgotten about. Everyone was shocked that Kenma could look so excited over something. A boy from Karasuno turned toward the voice and waved. "OI, KENMA!" he called. This Shoyo boy was pretty short, and had bright orange hair, but although brightly colored hair wasn't unusual to people with hero-like quirks, it was odd for a sports quirk.

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed at Kenma, and Jirou could basically see the fear in his eyes. "If Kenma is here, does that mean Kuroo-san is as well?" He looked at Jirou, and she nodded.

"Yeah, the tall guy with the spiky hair?" Tsukishima nodded. She looked at her list. "You're actually in his cabin-"

She was cut off with a loud groan from Tsukki, and a laugh from his freckled friend. One of the boys stepped forward from the group.

"Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, be quiet; I'm sorry for the disruption. My name is Sawamura Daichi, but please call my Daichi. I'm the Karasuno captain." He bowed. Daichi was, well, average. Mina thought he had some nice thighs, though. There wasn't much else to note about his appearance. Jirou and the others nodded back.

"Now, I'll introduce everyone on my team. Please step forward when I say your name." The U.A. students had to laugh a little to themselves- was all this formal introduction necessary? But they let him continue.

"Sugawara Koushi, vice captain, and Asahi Azumane, our ace; both third years." A nice looking boy with grey hair stepped forward, as well as a man who looked like he was 35. Daichi noticed some of the girls shrinking back a bit. "Don't worry," he assured with a laugh, " despite his looks, Asahi is a crybaby; he wouldn't hurt a fly." All the counselors nodded and laughed a little relieved laugh, but they were still a bit wary.

"Next, second years!" Five boys stepped forward. Three of them were very average looking, like Daichi, one of them looked like a delinquent with an almost bald head, and another was unbelievably short, no matter how much he spiked up his hair to make him look taller. "Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita."

"I'M NISHINOYA! Nice to meet you!" The short little boy stepped forward and exclaimed, kind of aggressively. Kirishima noticed Bakugou glaring a bit at him. The spiky-haired simp laughed and elbowed his friend.  
"Hey, his voice sorta sounds like yours!" All the other students around them nodded and murmured in agreement.

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT SHORT-ASS, SPIKY HAIRED BASTARD."

Nishinoya heard this. "YOU'RE JUST A SLIGHTLY TALLER SPIKY HAIRED BASTARD, BASTARD!"   
Jirou motioned for Momo to calm the situation while she checked the camp list, she was silently praying to whatever god was listening that Nishinoya and Bakugou weren't in the same cabin. Momo was moving forward, when, to everyone's surprise, Daichi just... hit Nishinoya over the head. Just hit him. And Nishinoya stopped. If anyone did that to Bakugou, they would get their arm bitten off.

"Noya, cut it out." Daichi glared. A look of fear passed through the eyes of all of Karasuno as Daichi glared at Nishinoya. The only person to not be fazed was the grey haired one, he just sorta laughed. The U.A. students wondered what that was about.

"Sorry about that;" Daichi turned and smiled toward the counsellors. "And finally, we have our first years: Tsukishima, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi." Three quite tall boys and one very short boy with bright orange hair. Tsukishima was, of course, Tsukki, with the blonde hair and glasses, and Yamaguchi was his friend, from like 7 paragraphs ago. Hinata was in fact Shoyo, the boy that Kenma had exclaimed over, with the unnaturally bright orange hair. And Kageyama was pretty basic looking but hot, some of the girls though, with the stereotypical black hair and blue eyes. They couldn't help but think they've seen him somewhere, in every single sports or shounen anime to exist ever. But anyway, all four of them stepped forward, and gave a little bow (except for Tsukki who just stood there). Hinata was looking around the camp, starry-eyed.

"Uwaaaaa! This is going to be so much fun!" Jirou smiled.  
"I'm glad you're looking forward to it. I'll go ahead and tell you your cabins and introduce you to your counsellors, so everyone can get settled in." Everyone seemed to be in agreement with this, as they had had a long drive from the Miyagi prefecture.

Jirou began: "Daichi, Sugawara, Kenma and Hinata... you're with Deku and Denki here." She motioned toward the two counsellors, and the six of them formed a group. "There will be other campers from other teams in your cabins as well, when they arrive."

"This will be a good cabin!" Daichi said approvingly. "We can keep an eye on Hinata, and he has Kenma to keep him company." Suga smiled and nodded.

"KENMAAA! WE'RE IN THE SAME CABIN!!!" Hinata shouted.

"I know, Shoyo." Kenma responded indifferently, but he was smiling a little. Deku laughed, and seemed relieved to have someone like Daichi in his cabin.

Jirou smiled, Deku and Denki would be fine. They had a weird kinda parental-unit already. She started again. "Noya, Kinoshita, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Narita, you're with..." Jirou's face fell. "..Bakugou and Kirishima." She saw the color drain from Kirishima's face.

"All right!! We're all in the same cabin!" The bald one, Tanaka, happily exclaimed. "Which ones are Bakugou and Kirishima?" The two who were called upon stepped forward, Bakugou with such a scowl that had never been seen before. Everyone went silent. Kirishima nervously laughed.

"Hahahaha, I'm Kirishima, and this angry one is Bakugou." Nishinoya started when he saw who Bakugou was. He opened his mouth to speak, but one of the others, Ennoshita put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get worked up. If you say something stupid, we could get kicked, and I think that's the last thing coach wants right now." Noya sighed. Jirou was thoroughly impressed that there was someone else like Daichi on the team, and that he had been placed in that cabin.

"Alright... uh anyway, next is Kageyama, Asahi, and Yamaguchi. You're with Ojiro and Sero here." She noticed the three she had named kind of awkwardly look at each other... none of them seemed to be friends. But Ojiro and Sero were good guys, so she was sure it would be fine. Daichi smiled and slapped Asahi on the back.   
"Keep those first years in line for me." He said good naturedly. This seems to have the opposite of the intended effect on Asahi, because he just started to look nervous for some reason.

Tsukki snickered, and both Kageyama and Yamaguchi looked back at him, confused. "Yamaguchi, good luck suffering with the King for a week." A look of pure rage came across Kageyama's face. Yamaguchi looked panicked, and was glancing from Tsukki to Kageyama repeatedly.

Hinata, who was standing off to the side, nervously stuttered "Ts-Tsukki, don't call him that!" Tsukki just 'tch'-ed. The counsellors became a bit concerned about the internal discourse among this team. Jirou looked back at one of the counselors to stop them, since she had no clue what to say. But, the argument seemed to be over, because Tsukki was just standing kind of by himself quietly.

"Oh! Sorry, Tsukishima, but your counsellors left with some other campers in your cabin. I'll get one to come down and take you." She pulled out a walkie-talkie, and got a hold of someone named Iida, who said he'd be down promptly to deliver Tsukishima. There seemed to be a kind of chaos going on in the background noise from Iida's cabin. Tsukishima had a look that portrayed his thoughts of how pathetic this all was.

Luggage and groups were all arranged, and while they waited for the other campers, they began to play icebreaker games between the Karasuno and U.A. students. There had been- a few hiccups so far- but Jirou was pretty pleased with how well this was all going. Maybe it will be smooth sailing like this all week, she hoped. This is where she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's all hope nishinoya and bakugou don't kill each other. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i wrote this as a joke but we got kind of serious about it so we hope you enjoy!! look forward to some crossover shenanigans.


End file.
